Twilight Rewrite
by InsaneByChoice
Summary: Basically, I read this... thing on Deviantart and almost puked. It was horrid, but it got me thinking. I don't like Twilight. At all. But I decided to challenge my hand at rewriting Twilight. Read and tell me what you think, please


Ok, I know I haven't Updated ANYTHING and it's horrid of me to start a new story, but as I was writing a new chapter for CHS&WPDE I found this Anti- Twilight site, and I must say I agree with them, and I do not like Twilight in the least. However, I decided that I could try and push myself to make a Twilight Rewrite. Hence this and hence the procrastination of my other chapters (which I swear will be up ASAP). I hope you enjoy and I hope you have it in your hearts not to slaughter me mercilessly. xx;

* * *

Green. Everything was green around here. Around Forks, Washington. Beautiful. I don't even _like _wilderness crap like this, but, this is what my mom wants so I better suck it up and make the most of it. That I can do. I looked around the decrepit airport of my new home. I shivered at the cold wind blowing on my bare arms. I should have guessed this place would be cold, it's close to Canada, but no. I was in denial. I thought maybe she wouldn't make me go. Maybe my mom would let me stay with her and Steve. But no. Steve wanted 'alone' time.

Hooray.

I sighed and sat down, the cold of the metal creeping over my legs making me shiver and produce goose bumps. This sucks. I looked around, pulling my hair out of it's ponytail to maybe produce some warmth over my shoulders. I looked out the window to the grey clouds and no police cruiser. Jeez, where was he? I looked down and laughed at myself. "What's so funny, miss?" I looked up and smiled at the older man. "Nothing. Just thinking about the weather." He nodded and looked out the window. "Yes, pity the dementors are breeding, don't you think?"

Maybe I will like this state. Old men already know what I read. Which, in a sense, is pretty creepy.

"Well, I'm sure the ministry will jump into action any minute." He smiled and winked. "I like your optimism. Here," he pulled out a chocolate bar and handed to me, "Helps." With that he left, me staring from the chocolate back to him. How did he even know I read the books or liked Harry Potter at all? I shook my head and bent down, grabbing my backpack, almost bursting out into laughter. The Hogwarts emblem was adorned on the bag. Of course. I shook my head at my momentary idiocy and shoved the chocolate in my bag. Dad would want to look at that just in case there's drugs in it or something, but who says I have to tell him about it? I like my chocolate too much to have it tampered with.

I looked up as a faint honk ran through my ears. I've never been happier to see a police cruiser. I picked up my bags and ran out, immediately jumping into the cramped, barred back. "Hey, dad." He laughed at me through the mirror, starting the car and driving down the road.. "Are you that desperate not to be near me that you're willing to go to jail?" I nodded and leaned forward. "Of course. That just means I can be Jean Valjean and you can be Jevert. It'll be epic."

He shook his head, grinning at my Les Miserables reference. "I still can't believe you read that." I shrugged. "I got twenty bucks out of reading in in full french. Took me a while, but I got an awesome sketch pad and pens and pencils, sweet, no?" He nodded. "My little artist." I smiled and sat back, buckling up. We sat in silence for a while until I decide he wasn't going to talk. I shrugged and pulled out my baby, aka my blue iPod, and stuck the headphones in my ears, turning it on without a thought.

Dad stopped the car in front of the old summer house mom always said we went to when I was about three. I jumped out as dad opened the door, and grabbed my stuff. He tried closing the door but my hip beat him to the punch. He rolled his eyes. "I was just trying to be a gentleman." I smiled up at him. "Leave the Prince Charming stuff for your next girlfriend. You my dad and I'm seventeen. I'm pretty sure I can close a door by myself." He smiled. "And I thought I'd have to buy you a football helmet." I laughed, walking past him and up the stairs, tripping on the top step and stumbling forward. "Although I may actually need it so I don't crack my head open.

He lead my into a rather good sized living room and lead me up the wooden stair and down the hall to the right, opening the door to a pale pink room, frilly cover on the bed and a whit misquote net over the front of the bed. I force a smile to him and laid my bags on the bed. "Thanks dad. It's..." I struggled for a reasonable lie. "Swell." He smiled brightly and told me to get comfortable and that dinner would be ready at six. As the door closed, I sighed deeply an threw myself on the bed. I laid in silence for awhile, listening to the gathering pitter- patter of rain on the window.

I opened my eyes, having closed then when I landed on the bed and stared at the ceiling absentmindedly. I shook my head and rolled over, grabbing my Harry Potter bag and dumping it on the bed, letting the books , the glow- in- the- dark stars and moons, a fuzzy brown bear, and sweets scatter on the bed sheets. She gathered the stars and moons and began sticking them everywhere. At the end I smirked at myself and placed my hands on my hips. I may be nearing adulthood, but that doesn't mean I can't embrace my childhood obsessions. I slung myself backwards again and snuggled with my teddy bear, deciding to take a small cat nap. I didn't realize I'd slept all night until the morning sun filtered through my window.

* * *

Short. I know. But I'm testing out the new computer anyway, so... Yeah. Tell me what you think. =3


End file.
